The Best Trip Ever (Revised)
by Melissa6354
Summary: Kulala Island, A place for fun and Adventure. These fun loving Teens get to go on a class trip and get their very own Pokemon. Drew, May, Ash, Gary, Melissa and Dawn are thrilled for the trip but its not going to be what they expected. (This story is a remake of my previous one I started in 2007, I'm completely changing it and I hope you will like this one way better)


Class began as usual, everyone went to their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. When he walked in he had quite a surprise for his class. "Good morning I have something great to tell you all" Mr. Kishimoto said. "I wonder what it could be" The boy with the dark hair whispered. "Just hang on Ash he's going to tell us any moment" The girl sitting next to Ash Replied. "So I have scheduled a trip to Kulala Island" The teacher said. "Really we get to go there, that's so awesome" Ash yelled. The teacher began to read the attendance board. "Drew, May, Ash, Melissa, Dawn, and Gary" He announced, he read the rest of list and was satisfied because all the class was present.

After class was done the group met up at lunch and talked about the trip. "I'm super excited to go!" May shouted with her mouth full of fries. "Me too I wish we could go right this second" Melissa Shouted as well. "Relax girls, its only one week and it's not like were waiting a month or anything." Drew explained. "Whatever Drew" Melissa rolled her eyes. "Don't fight guys" Dawn laughed as she took a sip of her juice. "Ash is your mom even going to let you come, you know how attached she is to you" Gary laughed and Ash gave him a glare "Of course she is, I mean she better cause when I want to start my own journey she's going to have to anyways" Ash replied.

Gary and Ash have been childhood friend since they were born, their mothers are the best of friends so they saw each other almost every day. Drew and Melissa have been childhood friend also but since they were about 5. Ever since the incident they havestuck together all throughout school. May and Dawn transferred to this school last year and all 6 of them all became friends and no one can separated them.

When school was done they all were eager to get home and let their parents know. They all generally live in the same neighbourhood so they all walk home together. Ash was the first one to give his form to his mom. She cried a bit then agreed to let him go. Melissa went to tell her mom and she also agreed but with one condition, she had to clean her room first. "No fair I want to go on this trip too" her brother said. "Yah that's no fair if Melissa is going that means May is going too." Said May's brother. "A.J, Max relax when you guys get to high school you will probably get to go to." Melissa explained. "I guess so" A.J replied.

Everyone else got Ok's from their parents and they all met up for school in the morning. They were all happy that they all could go but they were too excited, they really wanted to go right now. They went to class as usual and the teacher explained what they get to do when the visit the island, "And here's the best part we all get a Pokémon to travel with us while we are at Kulala." Mr. Kishimoto said. "What are you serious" Gary said. "Yes you guys are going to be needing a Pokémon in case you run in to danger because there are a lot of wild Pokémon. "I wish we were a loud to have Pokémon now but we can't till where 18." Dawn sighed. "I'm so pumped I can't wait to go" Ash yelled. "Ash quiet down or you're not going" Mr. Kishimoto laughed. The class joined in the laughter and Ash sat back in his seat all embarrassed.

Finally the day has come for these eager 16 year olds. They all arrived at school early and boarded the bus so it will take them to the boat that would carry them to Kulala Island. "Mel sit beside me" Gary waved his hand in the air. "No Melissa over here" Ash glared to Gary. "Come in now Ash I asked her first" Gary replied. The both were having a stare down and Melissa sweat dropped and walked over to Drew instead. "Ha-ha you're not going to sit with either of them" Drew laughed. "No way, they love competing so if I chose one of them the other will probably lose their mind." Melissa said. "That is very true" Drew replied. "I'm telling you May they both like Melissa and she's too oblivious to know it" Dawn snickered. "You really think so" May said. "Come on May, look at those two ha-ha oh well they will find out for themselves." Dawn smiled. "Yah your right, I can't believe she didn't pick either and went to sit with Drew" May laughed but slightly jealousy. The bus started up and they were off to Kulala Island.


End file.
